


Inverted

by Jadeaffection



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Mild Language, One Shot, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeaffection/pseuds/Jadeaffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, wasn't this another fine mess he'd gotten them into!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inverted

**Author's Note:**

> The most gen fic I have ever written (but my inner shipper reckons it could be pre-Ten/Donna)... also the shortest... also my first foray into the Whoniverse... please don't hate it!

‘Well, I hope you’re happy with yourself.’

Donna’s necklace was dangling in her face, causing her to spit her words out around it.

‘Couldn’t leave well enough alone, could you? Had to go back for one more look. For once in your ridiculously long alien life you couldn’t just stop to think about the consequences of your actions.’

The Doctor glared at her indignantly. Which was kind of ruined by the fact that he had to tilt his head around his tie to do it.

‘Bloody hell, you’re like that freaking cat. Only it’s not going to be curiosity that kills you. Just you wait till I get down from here.’

The anger coupled with downward blood rush was turning Donna’s face an alarming scarlet colour. So despite the threat of bodily harm, the Doctor really did hope the hunters would return soon to check their traps.

‘Remind me again why I spend my time with your skinny arse when all you ever do is get me into trOOMPH’

It was at that exact moment that the redheads dress decided to lose its fight with gravity. The material hung down over her face giving the Doctor a perfect view of her mismatched underwear. Not that he looked however, he was a gentleman.

‘Well, we do get to see a lot of interesting sights, Donna. And besides, at least you can’t say it’s boring.’


End file.
